


Nelle trame del fumo

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Cigarettes, Emotional Hurt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Non ti sembra di aver iniziato a fumare un po’ troppo?”“Ma è l’unica cosa che mi tenga legato a lui, Yuya. Io... non voglio dimenticarlo.”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yaotome Hikaru





	Nelle trame del fumo

**_ \- Nelle trame del fumo - _ **

Kei accese una sigaretta.

Da quando era arrivato a casa di Yuya e Chinen, meno di un’ora prima, era almeno la settima che fumava.

Sospirò, dando la prima boccata.

Lasciò uscire il fumo in piccoli sbuffi cadenzati, rimanendo ad osservare la spirale grigia, e i ghirigori che il fumo creava nell’aria.

Poi riprese a dare boccate sempre più profonde, quasi come se volesse che quella sigaretta finisse per poterne accendere subito un’altra.

Ricordava le prime volte che aveva fumato.

Aveva quindici anni, e non gli piaceva affatto.

Ma fumavano tutti, chi per farsi grande chi perché lo rilassava, e lui non voleva essere da meno.

Con il tempo poi, ci aveva anche preso gusto, e quella cosa che tanto lo faceva sentire male, era diventata un vizio.

Fumava abbastanza Kei, tanto da perdere il conto. Eppure, c’erano sigarette che ricordava di aver fumato, c’erano sigarette che per lui avevano un significato particolare.

Ricordava la sigaretta che Hikaru gli aveva offerto dopo la prima volta che erano stati a letto insieme perché “dopo il sesso si fuma sempre”. Gli aveva detto così il più piccolo, e lui ricordava di aver riso, di averlo preso un po’ in giro, ma poi di aver trasformato quella tantum in un’abitudine alla quale difficilmente avrebbe rinunciato.

Si avvolgeva il lenzuolo intorno, vezzoso, e afferrava il pacchetto di sigarette, accendendone una ad Hikaru e poi una per sé.

Poi il più piccolo lo prendeva per un fianco e lo avvicinava a sé, e Kei non riusciva davvero ad immaginare qualcosa che riuscisse a farlo sentire meglio di così, qualcosa che lo facesse sentire più sereno che in quei momenti.

Gli piaceva stare con Hikaru, e gli era sempre piaciuto.

Quando si erano messi insieme gli era parso così naturale che quasi non aveva notato la differenza con il rapporto che avevano prima.

Quando erano andati a vivere insieme, Kei aveva pensato da subito a quella casa come casa loro, e aveva insistito perché l’arredassero insieme, perché avesse qualcosa di entrambi.

Ora odiava l’aver preso questa decisione.

Diede l’ultimo tiro alla sigaretta e la schiacciò nel posacenere, prendendone subito un’altra, proprio nel momento in cui Yuya entrava in salotto, sedendoglisi accanto.

“Non ti sembra di aver iniziato a fumare un po’ troppo?”

Il tono del più grande era delicato, quasi avesse paura di spaventarlo nell’usarne uno più brusco.

Kei scrollò le spalle, continuando a fissare un punto impreciso nel vuoto, e mordendosi un labbro.

“Ma è l’unica cosa che mi tenga legato a lui, Yuya. Io... non voglio dimenticarlo.” gli disse, piano.

Takaki sospirò, e non aggiunse altro.

Rimase fermo sul divano a fissarlo, cosa che faceva spesso negli ultimi tempi.

Lo guardava. Lo guardavano tutti, come se si aspettassero qualcosa.

E Kei aveva davvero voglia di ridere.

Che cosa volevano che facesse?

Che improvvisamente iniziasse a urlare, o a piangere?

Che impazzisse, perché poi era quello che tutti credevano che sarebbe prima o poi accaduto?

Non avrebbe dato questa soddisfazione a loro e nemmeno ad Hikaru.

Non all’uomo che l’aveva lasciato da solo. Non meritava che impazzisse solo per quella sua vigliaccheria.

Si teneva legato ai suoi ricordi, Kei.

Si teneva legato all’odore del fumo che impregnava le pareti della stanza da letto, e le lenzuola e i suoi vestiti, e tutto quello che era presente in quella casa, perché l’odore acre del fumo in qualche modo gli ricordava stralci di vita in quella casa, gli ricordava di momenti particolari e di altri speciali, e gli ricordava di come lui e Hikaru avessero finito con lo stabilire di essere fatti l’uno per l’altro, e di essersi amati di lì in avanti.

C’era tutto un mondo dietro ogni singola sigaretta al quale Kei non era disposto a rinunciare, non ancora.

Avrebbe voluto continuare solo a fumare, fumare, fumare e fumare, solo per tenere vicino a sé il ricordo di Hikaru e delle sue mani sulla pelle, e di ogni singola volta che avevano fatto l’amore e di quando finivano e Kei puntualmente si addormentava con il viso contro il suo petto.

Non l’avrebbe detto a Yuya, né a nessun altro. Non voleva parlare delle immagini che continuavano a passare nella sua mente, erano qualcosa che voleva tenere unicamente per sé, come se fossero un tesoro.

Quelle immagini e quei ricordi erano tutto quello che gli era rimasto dopo che Hikaru se ne era andato.

E Kei non voleva pensare a quello che era successo dopo la sua morte, non voleva ripensare alla telefonata di Kota che gli diceva di correre in ospedale, non voleva...

Non voleva pensare a niente.

Voleva solo chiudersi nella sua stanza e nei suoi ricordi, lì dove Hikaru era vivo, lì dove Hikaru era accanto a lui e lo amava, e Kei continuava a pensare a quelle parole e al suo tono di voce mentre glielo ripeteva, in continuazione e senza fermarsi mai.

Era a quello che si attaccava per sopravvivere, o sapeva che altrimenti non ce l’avrebbe fatta ad andare avanti.

Conosceva Hikaru da sempre, da sempre lo aveva amato, e non riusciva nemmeno a concepire l’idea di una vita in cui lui non c’era.

Accese un’altra sigaretta.

Il viso di Hikaru tornò nella sua mente.

Con quell’odore e quelle sensazioni, e la sua voglia di sopravvivere solo con il pensiero di lui, Kei era convinto che sarebbe riuscito ad andare avanti, in qualche modo.

Avrebbe pianto, un giorno. Avrebbe pianto tutte le sue lacrime e si sarebbe disperato, e allora forse si sarebbe deciso ad ammettere che Hikaru era morto, e che lui stava soltanto negando l’evidenza e si stava chiudendo in una vita che non poteva più esistere, soltanto perché con lui accanto si era sempre mostrato forte, mentre la sua assenza aveva portato a galla quella debolezza che si era sempre trascinato dietro, come un’ombra sui suoi passi.

Ma non era quello il momento, non era quello il giorno in cui avrebbe smesso di ricordare.

Perché sentiva ancora Hikaru accanto a sé, in qualche modo.

Vedeva il suo volto nella propria mente, con un sorriso.

Sentiva la sua presenza nell’odore acre del fumo.


End file.
